Huh?
by Aieka
Summary: Nothing


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH CHARACTERS THAT IS FEATURED IN MANGA, OAV, TV EPISODES, MOVIES AND ETC. EXCEPT TO THOSE CHARACTER THAT COMES UP FROM MY OWN IDEA. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! AND I WANT TO SAY HAVE A NICE DAY AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO SIGN IN THE REVIEWS.  
CERAH  
***** Well this happen after they went to Cefiro. Still in their minds are those experiences they have been through. and as usual back to their normal life.  
  
Umi still have no difference at all. Still have her long blue hair and still in her fit figure. Umi is still studying in her room. Thinking what to answer in her assignment but it seems though she can't think a perfect answer on it.  
  
Umi: I really can't think of an answer to this!!! As she keep on stretching her arms. Umi: This question is so hard!!! "Is there any possibilities that there are any planets which have living things just like us in any part of the Universe?" Should she answer yes or no? If she answered yes and the teacher ask to explain about that. How is she going to explain that thing? She really doesn't know what to answer suddenly someone knocked in her room . Umi: Come in!!! Then there was a woman about as high as Umi, her brown hair was almost below her chest. She has a familiar smile. Umi: Fuu!!! Umi almost jump because of joy. Fuu: Sorry, but do I disturb you? Umi: You never said your coming! Fuu: I just want to surprise you. Oh! I see, your doing your homework! I think you need my help? Umi: Yeah, you're just in time. I really don't know what to answer on this question. As Umi handed the notebook to Fuu. Fuu: Maybe I can help? Let's see. She read the notebook silently. Fuu: Why don't you lie? Answer no! Umi: Why would I lie, if that is the truth??? Fuu: Why? Don't you think they're going to believe in you? As Fuu held the notebook to Umi Umi: Yeah, you're right! They wouldn't believe me. As she scribble the word "Iie". Fuu: Want to come with me? I'm going to meet Hikaru in a coffee shop. She came back after 5 months living in her grandma's farm. She's going to continue her studies here again. Umi: Really??? Oh, sure! While Umi get her purse inside her drawer and put it in her pocket. Umi: C'mon! Umi almost run going outside her room and Fuu follow her. They go outside Umi's house then hurry going outside the gate then walk in the sidewalk followed by Fuu until they saw a shop which it's billboard was written like this: "?KEROCHAN COFFEE SHOP since 1950" As they entered the shop and saw a woman with a long red hair at the corner of the shop reading a book while sipping in her hot coffee. Fuu: Hikaru!!! Then Umi recognize the woman with red hair. It is Hikaru! But she is so different now. 5 months ago she act like a girl or should she say do not act as teenager. Hikaru: Long time no see Umi! Umi: You have changed! Hikaru: Not so much! Fuu: So, why did you come back? Just as we know you said to us that you want to study far away so you won't be disturb by your own mind about Cefiro. As they all sit in a table. Hikaru: It is still the same! It really keeps me insane! Anyway do you want to order? Coffee? Tea? What? I'm the one who is going to pay! Umi: I think I'm going to have some tea. Fuu: I'm gong to have some juice only. Hikaru: Wait, ok? Waiter!! Then a waiter came to their table. Hikaru: I want a cup of tea and a glass of juice and wait I want another cup of coffee Then the waiter goes away. Hikaru: Anyway, even though I'm far away from the place where all it started, I still can't remove Cefiro in my mind! Fuu: It means your going to continue studying here? Hikaru: Yes! Umi: Either me can't remove all what happen to us. how we met, we became good friends and meet people in Cefiro and yeah I almost forgot the cute and fluffy Mokona Fuu: I really can't believe in that! Until now I still pursuing myself that it is a dream but it is true, all what happen to us is true. Hikaru: yeah and I really can't forget all of them! Then they reminisce all the things that happen to them but still there is question they want to know deep inside their heart. what does their friends in Cefiro doing and how are they? That was a question they want to know since they left Cefiro 5 months from now. While they reminisce all the things, In Cefiro it came back in its normal view but an extraordinary view that will really fascinate people. Now that Princess Emeraude died and Hikaru became the next leader of it and she pray that the Cefiro can stand alone without anyone just like Earth. Now it was beautiful, much beautiful than before. Of course there is a person who will be the ruler of it. Do you know who? Try to guess. it is Ferio or shall we say Prince Ferio. In the mean time in the palace of Cefiro. Master Clef: How are you Prince Ferio? Ferio: Long time no see, Master Clef! Master Clef: I see, you're busy right now, Prince Ferio. Master Clef never changes instead of his height because he grows a few inches. As Master Clef walk toward the throne. Ferio: do I really have to decide all of this??? And please call me Ferio!!! Its just like really have to be polite and beside we are both people only! As he read a piece or parchment. Ferio: Master Clef, I wonder where is Lantis? I never saw him since Hikaru left. I wonder what happen to him? Master Clef: You know Lantis; he's kind of mysterious. Ferio: I wonder what's happening to Hikaru. Umi. and most of all Fuu. As he gives a big sigh. Master Clef: Anyway you have many things to do just as I know! Ferio: I know and I'm very tired of doing all of these things since I'm doing it always 5 months ago!!! Then someone interrupted their talk. Acos: Excuse me, Prince Ferio, but I think this is the right time for you to chat. As I have known, you many things to accomplish. Am I right? Ferio: Right, right. Oops, sorry Master Clef, I'd never introduce to you my assistant, Acos. Acos, this is Master Clef. Acos: Yes, yes, I know him since he is famous for being powerful and intelligent. Ferio in other hands have a big difference because the scar in his face had vanished and his green hair is now as short as Lantis. In Earth. Fuu: I really miss them! Hikaru: Yeah! Umi: Well I want to go back there to visit. I'm not going to fight again and it seems that all is in order. Fuu! You are right! Hikaru: Want to come to me at Tokyo Tower? I have never visited that place 5 months ago! Umi: Sure! Hikaru: How about you, Fuu? Fuu: Well I am very sorry I can't come. I really have to do something important. Hikaru: Are you sure you don't want to come? Fuu: I really can't. Umi: I am sorry to hear that. Fuu: I am really sorry. As Fuu look at her watch, stood up and almost ran going outside the coffee shop. Hikaru: you know there is something very strange at her. Umi: Yeah. As Umi stood up followed by Hikaru. Then Hikaru paid the bill then went outside the coffee shop. Then go to the train station and take the train that is destined going to the Tokyo Tower. Umi: It is a long time since I last visit this place. As they enter the Tokyo Tower. Hikaru: Yeah and every time I go here it's just like Cefiro is very near here. I feel the presence of everyone in Cefiro. They went to the highest floor of the tower then a blinding flash appears and the next thing that Hikaru and Umi saw is a floating stone. [Cerah: is that a stone or kind of island? Reminder, if I have a wrong words or spelling of name, just include that on your review. Thanks!] They landed on a plain rice field. Umi: Are we in. in. Cefiro? Hikaru: We are, Umi! We are here! Umi: Cefiro? Why are we here? Hikaru: I don't know? Then groups of soldier saw them then walk toward them. Soldier: Who are you? Are you a spy of other planet? Then the soldiers take them while Umi was complaining that they're not a spy while Hikaru was still looking around because Cefiro is much beautiful than before. Umi: We are not a spy!!! As you can see we don't have any weapon! Hikaru, tell them we are not a spy! Soldier: You are so noisy! Umi: We are not a spy so let us go! Then they came to the gate of the palace then the soldier take Umi and Hikaru to the courtroom. Soldier: We have found spies in the field!!! Then the curtain in the front went sideward and there is Ferio sitting I his throne. Ferio: Umi? Hikaru? Let go of them! They are not a spy! Once they have saved the Cefiro in great danger! They are the Magic Knights! Ferio was very happy. Then the soldiers let go of Umi and Hikaru. Umi: Thank goodness they let go of us! I don't really treating me as a prisoner or a killer or murderer! As she remove the rope that is tied in her foot... Hikaru: You are the ruler of Cefiro? Ferio: Yeah, I got the responsibility because I am the brother of Princess Emeraude. Where is. Fuu? Hikaru: The truth is we are accidentally have gone here! And Fuu can't come because she said she's going to do something. Ferio's smile faded a little. Ferio: Anyway sit down. Then Umi and Hikaru sit with him in the floor. Umi: Anyway, Where is Master Clef? Ferio: Well, he always stay on his room. Then everyone heard a fast sound of a running person then the door in the left opened. Master Clef: I have sensed the aura of Hikaru!!! Umi & Hikaru: Master Clef!!! Master Clef: Umi! Hikaru! What are you doing here? How are you? And where is Fuu? As Master Clef sat down. Umi: Fuu can't come. Then Mokona appeared. Mokona: Puuu! Hikaru: Mokona! Then she hugged Mokona very hard then Umi hug. Umi: Mokona, How are you? Mokona: Puuu! Puuu! Hikaru: Master Clef, everything here is changed. it is just like this isn't  
  
Cefiro at all! Master Clef: This is the true beauty of Cefiro. The one you've never seen before. thanks to Prince Ferio! As he look at Ferio who was listening in their talk. Ferio: It is nothing. Master Clef: Have you eaten anything? Then Hikaru's stomach groan. Hikaru: The truth is we haven't eaten anything and we are starving! Then everyone laughed. Master Clef: Well I think I'll go for a meantime and get food in the kitchen because I think anytime Hikaru's stomach will complain again! As he stood up and gave a big smile while everyone laughed again. Hikaru: Where is everyone? Ferio: Lefarga was in the guardhouse. He was the leader of our army. Umi: How about Caldina? Hikaru: And how about Presea? Ferio: Caldina was living not far here and visit here once a week while Presea was living in a village not far in here too. Umi: and Ascot? Ferio: Ascot was living in a village far here just as I know but I've never seen him since Hikaru, You and Fuu left. Hikaru: And. Lantis? Ferio: I never know where he went since you left and I never get any news on him but I'm sure he's out there somewhere. Hikaru's smile faded a little. Then Master Clef came back his arms are full of food then he sat down and put the food on a small Japanese table Master Clef: Here, have some. I know you are starving. As he gave Hikaru and Umi some. Hikaru: Thanks! Umi: Thank you! And Hikaru gave a big bite on the food. Umi: So how are you Ferio as a prince? Ferio: I'm too exhausted for being a prince!!! Master Clef: Anyway, why are you here? Hikaru: that is the question we want to ask you Master Clef. We don't know why we are here. Master Clef: But Cefiro looks like it is far from danger. Ferio: And beside no one want to conquer Cefiro again. Mokona: Puuuu! Umi take a bit from her food. Ferio: Anyway, you can enjoy your visit here for a while we didn't know what is the purpose of all this. Umi: Thanks. Ferio: Please follow Master Clef and he will show your room and if you will excuse me I have to do something. Ferio stood up and walks toward the curtain and goes inside a big door behind that. Umi: Well I really like to rest because those soldiers have tightened their rope in my back that make my backache! As she stood up too followed by Hikaru and Master Clef then they follow Master Clef as he show the way toward their room Master Clef: Here is your room, Umi and that is your room, Hikaru! Hikaru: Thank you Master Clef! Umi: Thank you! In the place where Ferio was. Ferio: Why didn't she come? He was still wondering why Fuu hadn't come, meanwhile let's go back to Fuu so we can know what's happening to her, well let's see. hmmm. At her room, she was reading a book titled "Ways to forget the unforgettable one" by Miranda Goshawk. She was reading it seriously. But somehow. Fuu: This is not effective! Why can't I forget it? And now, I'm also keeping my secret to my two bestfriends! Umi. Hikaru. Tell me what am I suppose to do! We are both in different world & there is no such place where we belong together. but. Then someone knocking in her room. Fuu: Who's there? Come in. Then her mother came in holding an extension phone. Mother: You have a phone call. Fuu: Who called? Mother: He said he is Yamato. Fuu: Yamato? As her mother gave the phone to her and went outside to continue cleaning the house. Fuu answered the phone. Fuu: Hello. Yamato: Fuu, sorry if I disturb you but can we talk? Fuu: Who are you? I don't know any Yamato by chance. What do you want from me? Yamato: Not here. can we meet now in the other place? Fuu: Ok. Where? Yamato: You should be the one to choose. Fuu: Well let's see. hmmm. why don't we meet in a coffee shop. Yamato: How about Kerochan ?coffee shop? Fuu: How did you know that place? Yamato: I always go to that place. Fuu: Well, that's my friends and I have been going to, since we came from. uhm. Osaka! Yeah, Osaka! Yamato: You have been to Osaka? Fuu: Oh, Yeah. Yamato: So let's meet to that coffee shop. I'll be waiting for you in there. Fuu: Ok. Bye Yamato: Bye. In Umi and Hikaru's room in Cefiro. Umi: Hikaru, why are we here? While looking at the window. Hikaru: I don't know. Umi: I'm starting to worry about Fuu. Hikaru: Why? While jumping at the bed. Umi: It seems that she was quite different. Hikaru: I didn't notice that when we are talking about it in the coffee shop. I just notice that she has no eyeglass. Umi: Hmmmm. Hikaru: And what do you mean quite different? Umi: I don't know. I think she's keeping something from us. While Fuu is inside the shop and waiting to Yamato, then suddenly a guy with a red hair wearing a black polo and pants approached him. Yamato: Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself properly. I'm Yamato. Yamato Teshida. Fuu: Sorry, I don't really know you. Yamato: It's all right! There is something I really want to ask. If you don't mind. Fuu: What do you want to talk about? Yamato: It is about Cefiro. Yamato sat down. Fuu: C-Cefiro? What's that? Fuu said, trying to lie about it. Yamato: Don't tell me that you don't know Cefiro? Do not lie to me. I know that you've been to Cefiro. I know you've become a Magic Knight. Fuu: Who really are you? Yamato: It doesn't matter who am I! Fuu: I'm going. Fuu stood up but Yamato hold her hand. Yamato: Well if you don't want to speak with me, then this is the only chance I know. He snapped his finger and their surrounding had stopped its time. Yamato: I stopped the time. Now. you have to come to me. Fuu: No! Then suddenly the surrounding went black. Fuu: What's going on? Yamato: I am bringing you somewhere. Then the place changed. The place looks familiar to Fuu. Fuu: It can't be. This is. This is. Yamato: Yes, this is Cefiro. Fuu: It can't be. I can't be in here. I don't even know you. And why do you know about Cefiro? Yamato: I live in Cefiro. Fuu: What? Yamato: Ever since, I want to be the ruler of Cefiro. Fuu: What do you mean? Yamato: Now that Ferio is the ruler, this is my chance to conquer the throne that was meant to be mine. I studied Ferio too much that I found out his only weakness. YOU! Now that you know my little secret, I'll keep you for a short time. Don't worry, I'll free you. when I am finished dealing with Ferio. Fuu: It can't be. Fuu fell asleep and Yamato caught her with his two arms. Yamato: Sayonara Ferio. Now, Cefiro, meet your new ruler. Prince Yamato! While with Ferio. Ferio: Fuu. Then someone knocked to his door. Ferio: Come in! Then a beautiful woman came into his room. 


End file.
